1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing aroma therapy to a feline, and, more particularly, to a method, system or kit that provides aroma therapy to a feline utilizing a housing, a retention element and scented additives.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, there are many pet toys that are used to engage a pet in physical activity. Several devices employ the use of aromas or scents as attractants or enhancements of the toy, including the use of stuffed toys having catnip embedded therein. However, there does not appear to be a kit providing a method for delivering aroma therapy to a feline in the manner provided for in the present invention.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method for delivering aroma therapy to a feline.